The Demon And The Crane
by Villi' Juvile
Summary: A collection of short stories (supposed to be lol) which centers around Onimaru and Tsurumaru's relationship (as friends/lovers, depends on you guys really), might also including others as well. [History-based, if found any inaccurate information in the the story, please do tell me! And ignore any grammatical errors, I will get that later.]
1. Prologue

**[** _Well, amazingly I became an OniTsuru trash even though Onimaru has not yet been officially announced hahaha... But that doesn't stopped me going deep within their history, trying to imagine what their relationship would be like in game-wise. This supposed to be just a bunch of short stories centered around their relationship (whether platonic love or just old men remembering the good old days) but then I decided to write out a (not-really-well-planned) prologue to get it started, and maybe after this one starts the short stories. Well then, here it is._ **]**

* * *

"Ichigo-san, can you come here for a bit?"

"Yes? Master? Are you going somewhere?" Ichigo asked once he saw his master in their usual black haori over their white working garment and Tonbokiri waiting patiently for them with two boxes in his hands.

"Yeah, I will be gone for a few minutes only... well, an hour if the town isn't too busy..." his master chuckles. "We ran out of sake and we wouldn't want Jirou and Nihongou be slacking off because now, would we?"

"Ah, so that's why..." Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Honestly, it's hard to make them stay away from those drinks for a long time. I'm afraid that my brothers..."

"Well, it couldn't be helped..." said the saniwa as they tapped the front of their foot on the ground. "Oh, and I want you to do me a favor.."

"What favor, master?"

The saniwa asked Tonbokiri to wait outside while he talked to Ichigo about his task, the spear obeyed their request and immediately leaved the front door of the citadel. Ichigo suddenly felt cold once his master suddenly switched from their usual warm expression to a cold glaring one, they rarely shown that side of them.

"I know this is an odd request but..." his master stopped to think for a bit then continues, "A new sword had just joined us... but the timing just isn't right to tell you all just yet..."

"A new sword- When was that, master?" Ichigo asked worryingly but also confused by this revelations. He was always put in the front lines along with Tonbokiri (leader), Tsurumaru and the others, not once did the he encounter any new comrades along the way. Forging couldn't be the possible answer because his master always used their materials in armory and repairing their swords, 'crafting another one would be a waste' they said so themselves and materials are hard to get even with many successful expeditions.

"Ah, it's been a long time actually...No- More accurately, I had him since the beginning but he's been stubborn..." the saniwa laughed nervously. "He was part of a family's treasured swords collection, there was an argument between the family and the priests about bringing him here but- he's here still..."

"I... see... Where is he now? Since master said 'still', he's somewhere in the citadel, right?"

"He's with the other tantous, actually..." saniwa sighed. "I thought that he would safer with them but if they so much made a ruckus-"

"Wait, wait, wait... Hold on a second, master!" Ichigo wanted to process that line in his head for a litttle longer. "With my brothers...? Then he's in the Awataguchi room?!"

The saniwa assigned different rooms for them so that it's enough for everyone, like the Sanjou and Samonji have their own rooms then Kousetsu and Kunihiro would share... that would be change for other 'reasons'... The Awataguchi swords is no exception to have their own room as well.

"Yeah and before you ask me why, you might want to see him for yourself. You will perfectly understand why I asked you to keep an eye out for him..." said the saniwa cheerfully. "Tonbokiri must be waiting too long for me now so do your job right, Ichigo ~"

"W-Wait! Master-!"

The saniwa left without turning back quickly.

* * *

Ichigo just stared wide-eyed at the closed door before snapping out of his daze and just sighed in frustration, "What's with master requesting such odd jobs? Why would the newcomer would need someone to look after him? It would be such a pain if he's anything like Tsurumaru..."

Across the hallway with their personal rooms from different sides, he can hear his brothers' talking and laughing, unusually noisy so early in the morning.

"Huh, so that how you got rid of the demon? Sounds rather uncool like Shokudaikiri-san's story..."

"I don't really know who that is but... that's how I got my name from... Yeah, it does sound silly now that I think of it..."

That was Yagen... but who's the other one? Sounds so sullen unlike Yagen's voice. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he slide open the door, "Yagen, who are you talking to-"

He was taken back right away once he saw him, his sword. A tachi, his uniform bears a striking resemblance to his and his brothers but wears a similar black haori like what his master wore earlier above his uniform, an Awataguchi school tachi? His short black hair is messy but held back similar to Urashima's style and has golden eyes that looked... dazed somehow. But still, he recognized him...

"You... You are..." Ichigo stammered.

"...Ah... you are Ichigo Hitofuri..." the other tachi still has the sullen tone. His sitting position shifted to faced the blue-haired tachi as he made a slight bow, "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Onimura Kunitsuna of the Hojo clan. Made by Awataguchi Kunitsuna, I am now in your care..."

"Ichigo-nii!" Yagen smiled as he went over to his side. "He caught you off-guard now, didn't he? I'm also a bit shocked to see him here..."

"Y-Yeah... To think master is actually talking about... Mikazuki-san's one of the five..."

Onimaru didn't pay much attention to the two in front of him, instead he just looked around his surroundings before speaking up, "You..." he looks at Yagen, "You are one of the Toushirou brothers... am I right?"

Yagen sighed, "I did introduced myself as 'Yagen Toushirou', didn't you catch that?"

"Ah, sorry... I'm still a little tired... but is... Honebami here?" Onimaru asked.

Ichigo decided to answered that question, "Sorry, Kunitsuna-san. But Honebami is on expedition with the other swords, they might return shortly so you have to wait..."

"Oh, it's okay... it's been a long time since I last saw him..." the tachi has a soft smile on his face. "And Mikazuki?"

"Is currently on a fieldwork' duty... are you eager to see them?" Ichigo curiously asked.

Onimaru nodded, noticing how he's holding something on his lap, a red oni-mask, such irony with just the entire sight of him and that mask. The sword of the Hojo clan... wait, when the saniwa asked him to look after him, could that mean?

"Tsurumaru-dono..."

"Kuninaga is also here?" Onimaru's eyes become wide at the mentioning of the certain crane's name. "Oh my... this is such an unexpected reunion... But then, that's going to be worrying..."

Ichigo puts his hand on Yagen's shoulder, and signaled his head outside. Yagen understood, "Kunitsuna-jiisan, we need to excuse ourselves for a while. Is that alright with you?"

"For the last time, I'm not that old..." the tachi pouted. "But... alright, you guys are excused..."

* * *

Ichigo then shoved Yagen out of the room and quickly slid the door closed before exclaiming, "Master gave me a task to keep ...Onimaru-dono away from interacting with others, did anyone talked to him other than your brothers?"

"N-No..." Yagen blinked in confusion. "Why would master ask you to look after that old man?"

"I don't really know... but if I have to guess, it has to do with Tsurumaru-dono..." replied Ichigo.

"You called ~?"

"Tsu-Tsurumaru!" Yagen exclaimed in surprised when the crane suddenly popped out from the other tachi's behind, causing Ichigo to turned to his back quickly and almost hit Tsurumaru out of shock. The crane took a step back with his hands up, "Whoa there! Are you really that surprised?"

Tsurumaru chuckles at the brothers' reactions, he's currently in his casual outfit and probably got back from horsekeeping duty or even skipped out, "I gotten curious when you two started to mention my name so... what are you two talking about?"

"Ah, no, just nothing..." Ichigo needed to think of a reason, fast. "Just that-... Master asked me to look out for you on your duties... why are you back so early than the rest? You skipped out, didn't you?"

"Erm, that! I can explain..." Tsurumaru nervously chuckles while waving his hands frantically, but then halted once he heard someone giggle from the Awataguchi room, sounds too familiar. "What-... who's in the room? I thought everyone else is already-"

"That's just- Tsurumaru-dono, wait!" Tsurumaru easily slipped pass Ichigo and Yagen who tried to guard the door but to no avail, they're still a bit weaker than him. They watched as Tsurumaru slided the door open wide, and gasped by the mere sight of the (still) chuckling tachi in the room with his mouth covered by his left hand.

Onimaru didn't realized the familiar crane is now in front of him, a soft smile appeared on his face, "You're still your old self, huh Tsurumaru?"

"Oni...maru?"

"Sorry, did I made you wait for me for too long?" he said still with a smile.

* * *

 **[** _I like to headcannon Onimaru Kunitsuna as a rather soft-spoken character who doesn't say much and has rather a dull tone in his voice. He doesn't like to be dirtied so the internal affairs is really a pain for him (reference to the story of his name origin) and likes to stay clean like his blade. Previously loyal to his clan, he doesn't show much emotions when talking to others but can still smile and laugh with them. There are some lines I should explained;_

 _"I'm not that old"_ \- Onimaru and Juzumaru, two of the Five Great Swords of Japan, are the youngest among the five, even though they're from Kamakura period (1184-1336). Mikazuki and the other two are from the Heian period (806-1184). On the other hand, Onimaru is also younger and a tad shorter than Tsurumaru lol

 _"Did I made you wait for me for too long?"_ \- After Hojo clan had been brought down by Emperor Go-Daigo, Nitta Yoshisada and Ashikaga Takauji and its last member committed suicide or executed (I forgot which was it oops), Tsurumaru and Onimaru (both once owned by the Hojo clan) went to their separate ways yet they managed to found each other three times with different masters (Oda Nobunaga, Honami family and the Imperial Collection after the Meiji restoration). Onimaru was the one who arrived much earlier than Tsurumaru who coincidentally ends up with him. If this ain't some shoujo shit here, then I don't know what is it (yet it could be a grudge that Onimaru has against Tsurumaru at some point...)

 _Onimaru mentioning Honebami and Mikazuki_ \- After the extermination of his clan, he spent the Muromachi period residing with the Ashikaga family where he met them and also two other Five Great Swords (excluding Juzumaru).

 _Now, I won't promise that the rest of the short stories I'm going to make is going to have historically references to their past but if your guys spot any inaccurate information about certain events, please do let me know so I can fix it!_ **]**


	2. Surprised

**[** _Reply to Kuroka : You're welcome and I'M SO HAPPY TO FIND ANOTHER ONITSURU SHIPPER HOLY SHIT I'M NOT ALONE ON THIS SHIP AFTER ALL and yes, I wished Onimaru to be released for this year as well hahaha_ **]**

* * *

Needless to say, the saniwa wasn't really pleased (but not angry as well) when they found out about the Kamakura tachis started to interact and just decided to spill the news to the rest of the swords on that day ("Screw it, Tonbokiri, gather everyone in the main hall, now"). So much for a secret to hide, they thought.

Everyone's reactions were almost similar to Ichigo's; mixed of shocked and confused faces, except for Mikazuki and Higekiri who seemed to be pleased by the sight of a familiar comrade of theirs. The tantous, who already knew from their saniwa, became really excited with a new member to their family, an older one on top of that.

Tsurumaru's reaction surprised the saniwa greatly, he just seemed... casual for some reason? He's sort of happy to see an old friend from a clan who took him against his will, the saniwa thought he would dislike him or so. "Even though I didn't do much today, I feel a migraine coming somehow..." the saniwa groaned. "Tonbokiri, I'm going to rest for today. Please, handle the citadel duties for me..."

"Yes, master... but-" The saniwa stopped halfway out of the hall, "What about Onimaru Kunitsuna? Let him be with the tantous?"

The saniwa thought for a while before answering, "Assigned him with Tsurumaru on fieldwork duty for today, let them bond and the other learn and suffer at the same time..."

'Savage...' Tonbokiri thought and called out to the assigned swords, "Tsurumaru! Onimaru!"

"Yes... Tonbokiri-san?" Onimaru averted his gaze from the Sanjou sword.

"What is it ~ ?" Tsurumaru appeared right behind him.

"The master is resting for today and let me take their place instead. They asked me to assigned you both on fieldwork duty for today as well..."

"What? Another one?! I was finally done with horsekeeping!" Tsurumaru complained.

"Geh, f-fieldwork?" Onimaru cringed at the thought of working in mud under a hot, sunny day. "Do... I have to..?"

"Master's orders... no backing out, understood?" Tonbokiri firmly stated. The tachis sighed and obliged this task.

* * *

"...I understand that you dislike doing fieldwork...but this is... a rather surprising result..."

Onimaru fainted in the middle of their work and Tsurumaru has to carry him and find somewhere with shade that they can rest under it.

"I'm not... used with this physical form... Sorry, Tsurumaru... for causing you trouble..." Onimaru sighed. "I have just arrived earlier... why did master...?"

"Master is always strict like that, anyways!" Tsurumaru stood up and headed towards the citadel, "I'm going to get water for you, so don't go anywhere and just stay there..."

Onimaru nodded and watched as the crane walked away, and out of his sight, he laid back onto a tree while watching the tantous playing around, "...So not all of them are here yet?"

* * *

"Tsurumaru... what are you doing here? You're not skipping your duties now, aren't you?"

"Ah, m-master!" quickly turning the faucet off, Tsurumaru whipped around to see the saniwa's frowning face. Avoiding saniwa's fury always turned out unsuccessful for him, "No, no, no! I-I'm just getting Onimaru a drink so that he could cool down and-"

"What? What happened to him?"

"He..! Fainted... he said that he's not used to having a physical body so exhaustion easily kicks in for him..." Tsurumaru nervously laughed. The expression on the saniwa face slowly molding from confusion to realization as they hit themselves on the forehead, "You have gotta be... fine, I will let you go for this only... Don't let me catch you avoiding your duties again!"

"Y-Yes..." Tsurumaru answered quickly to satisfy his master's question. He was about to leave when he was stopped by them, "...Tsurumaru, may I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"...Do you... hate him?... Be honest with me and with all your feelings together, do you actually hate Onimaru?"

"...What's with that question? What do you mean, master?" Tsurumaru lied. Of course, he knew what his master meant and just to think that concerns them the most just made him curious.

"Since Onimaru is from the clan who took you against your will and from beyond the grave of your previous master, do you harbored such hatred for him?" the saniwa asked, putting in more details in their words. "You mentioned how you disliked them for taking you away, does that applied to their sword as well?"

Tsurumaru thought for a while, leaving the saniwa in silence. Hating him? The loyal sword? Really, the saniwa have rather surprising thoughts, "One man's action does not define their warrior entirely as a person. Loyal as he might be, I know Onimaru pretty well to keep one thing in mind; he took every responsibility for what his masters had done. You could say he apologized personally to me when we first met, he knew what they did was morally wrong..."

"Ah, is that so?" the saniwa sighed in relief. "It's just that... others still hold grudge against each other and... I'm afraid this would applied to both of you as well..."

"... You know, master. This type of question would be more suitable if you asked him yourself. Besides, if it wasn't for that clan I would have stayed under and be bored forever... and I wouldn't even stay furious at him until now but...he might be still."

"Yes, that's somehow true... you did disappeared when the Hojo clan have been ambushed. He must have felt betrayed..."

"Maybe he should have... I mean, I am supposed to be like a crane after all..." Tsurumaru laughed. "I brought many deaths along with me that it came with no surprises at all..."

The atmosphere became heavy between the two, even Tsurumaru just froze in his place with a cup of water still in his hand and not moving away from his place. That's when the saniwa cue his exit, "You should leave now or else your comrade will die of dehydration under the sun."

"Ah, yes! I almost forgot!"

They watched as Tsurumaru hurriedly leave the citadel, "... Just to think... he just accepted his fate with Onimaru?... That's unlikely of him..."

* * *

"Onimaru!... Where on earth did he go?" He went back under the same place where the tachi rested but he's nowhere to be seen. "Seriously, if he fainted somewhere else again, I would get in so much trouble..."

Tsurumaru went ahead to the field, thinking that the tachi might have resumed the work and exhaust himself even further, "Onimaru! Where are you?!"

Then...

"WAH!"

"Gah-!"

Tsurumaru fell flat onto his back, he quickly looked up to see what's going on, it was Onimaru with his mask in his hand, laughing uncontrollably, "W-Wha...?"

Onimaru snickers and exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, "Did I surprised you? I did, didn't I?"

"You..." Tsurumaru was really lost in his words, however, a soft smile still found its way onto his face. "Well, you did. Congratulations..."

"You don't look that happy..." Onimaru remarked.

"Well, I got surprised by someone else... so of course I'm upset when that's what I usually do to others!"

* * *

 **[** _Even though he might be a quiet sword, that doesn't mean the influences that Tsurumaru had when they're together wouldn't get picked up hahahaha. And yes, all swords are weak when first forged and then suddenly got sent off to the front lines, expeditions or internal affairs, they would hundred percent be exhausted **(IWATOOSHI ON FRONT LINE FREAKIN')**. Also, Higekiri did met with Tsuru and Oni under the Hojo clan but Onimaru called him Onikiri during that time, both of them always got mixed up due to their names and Onimaru is also aware there are many tantous yet to come for the Awataguchi school, he have so many nephews to remember lol._ **]**


	3. Coping

**[** _Reply to Kuroka : Again, you're welcome ~ ! I'm glad you like the previous chapter, all the fluff and such things ~ And now for the serious things heh_ **]**

* * *

"The expedition team has reutrned!"

Tsurumaru and Onimaru had just finished their fieldwork duty when they heard that announcement, Onimaru immediately gets up, "Honebami-!"

"Right, he's with them- Wait, Onimaru!" The crane didn't get the chance to stop the other tachi from approaching the amnesiac sword, "This is bad, there's no doubt Honebami would forget about him as well. Onimaru!"

* * *

"Welcome back, Hizamaru..." the saniwa greeted the expedition team with a smile, Mikazuki and Tonbokiri stood by their side. "And I see your team have done well for today as well..."

"Yes, the results of our expedition is, as followed, successful. However, Horikawa and Izuminokami are both severely fatigued while doing so," Hizamaru gave his report to his master who take noted at the two mentioned swords.

"Alright, leave them to rest, they deserved it. The Samonji brothers will take their place instead. And I believed you got something as a souvenir for your brother?"

The saniwa chuckles at Hizamaru's surprised face, he really easy to read, they thought, "Higekiri is with Uguisumaru at the citadel having their afternoon tea, it's for the best to announce your arrival personally or else he will forget your existence entirely.."

"D-Don't say stuff like that!"

Hizamaru angrily stomped off towards the citadel while the saniwa with the other expedition team behind. "I was only joking. Hizamaru really respects his brother- if only I have everyone else like that..." sighed the saniwa.

"Master, don't tell me you have forgotten about Heshikiri Hasebe?" Mikzauki laughed.

"One person is not enough to appreciate my hardwork, old man..."

"Master!" The saniwa and Mikazuki turned to their back to see Onimaru running towards them and Tsurumaru just right behind him. "I heard the expedition team had just arrived, does that mean Honebami is-?"

"Y-Yeah..." The saniwa eyed at Mikazuki worriedly, the older tachi also seems to be concern about this. "...Onimaru... I'm sorry but I doubt that Honebami would actually remember about you..."

"...What? What does the mean...?" Onimaru turned towards the older tachi. "Mikzauki-san?"

The Sanjo sword sighed and explained the whole thing, "Honebami Toushirou, after he was burnt and reforged, had no memories before the great fire incident. He seems to be forgotten all about the Ashikaga family... and us as well..."

"That means..."

"Master..." the voice made their saniwa almost jumped in surprised when they realized it was Honebami. The wakizashi noticed an unfamiliar face among the them, "... Who are you? Are you a new sword the master had recently smithed?"

"A-Ah...yes...that's... right..." Onimaru let out his words one by one, still shocked by the revelations and heavily weigh down by it. "I'm... Onimaru Kunitsuna of the Hojo clan, smithed by Awataguchi Kunitsuna. A pleasure to meet you..."

"...? Have we met before?"

Onimaru just chuckle weakly, "No... I don't think so... must be your imagination..."

"Honebami!" the saniwa quickly intruded. "Are you heading towards your brothers' room? If you are then, I would like Onimaru to follow you there. He just finished his internal affair and I'm sure he's exhausted. Would you mind helping your comrade?"

"... Understood..." Honebami slightly nodded and walked away with his brother, Namazuo who looked a bit concern by the saniwa's sudden interruption.

The saniwa sighed heavily, they turned towards Onimaru and exclaiming, "Onimaru... starting tomorrow, you will be on the front lines with Mikazuki and Higekiri. I need you to be used to leading and fighting off the enemies... it's been a long time since you were first drawn out, right?"

"... Yes, this might be my second time..." Onimaru answered, a grieving look on his face. "Please, excuse me, master, Mikazuki..."

Onimaru slowly walked pass by both and following the wakizashi brothers towards their room. It's been a long time since saniwa felt regretting doing things they're not meant to do, this is only a partial part of that regret. Mikzauzki can sense the negative aura surrounding his master, "... We shouldn't be too worry about them, master. Honebami might be able to remember about him little by little... he did remember Hideyoshi that time..."

Mikazuki refers to that time where he was assigned with Honebami on fieldwork duty', it was the one thing he noted that the wakizashi is eventually undergo a recovery.

The saniwa just weakly smiled, even though there's a slight chance for that, they still hoped for it to happen someday. It wasn't too long before they realized Tsurumaru was right behind them, he must have followed Onimaru all the way from the field, which means... "Tsurumaru, why are you still standing there?"

"... What on earth was that?" Tsurumaru was dumbfounded. "Why did he lied?"

"He doesn't want to forced the other to try remembering him..." Mikazuki simply answered. "Although, we did have a rather similar reaction when we about Honebami but... Onimaru looks really 'destroyed' by it, huh..."

"That was the first..." Tsurumaru looked away from the other tachi's gaze, "That was the first time I have ever seen him like that... He may be bleak and always silent, but that was..."

"It wasn't my first time seeing him like that..." Mikazuki replied.

"What does that mean, Mikzauki?"

"Well..." Mikazuki sighed, a quiet long story to tell from a long time ago. "Being a treasured of a family and part of their collection, it wouldn't be surprising to see other swords ended up in the hands of my previous master. Honebami was part of it, the other two was part of it also... and then Onimaru came into the household, he was devastated. A sword who lost its master wasn't uncommon, but for a sword to be used by other... to kill its entire clan can be traumatic for them..."

"How Onimaru lost his clan is awfully similar to how you lost your master, Tsurumaru..." the saniwa continued. "A loyal sword who have just killed its beloved family and taken away from them, somehow that's enough to tell that he definitely doesn't hate you from disappearing from that time..."

"Because he suffers the same fate as you did... he understands the pain now... and we, the treasured swords of Ashikaga family, did our best to console the grieving sword. It's really strange for him to use us to cope over his defeat, feeling of companionship..." ended Mikazuki.

The saniwa walked up Tsurumaru and just stared right at him, with a pleading face, "So please... just... don't make it harder for him to get along with you. I was so glad and relieved to see you two happy, please dont bring back any bad memories between you two... I don't want that hatred to go on any further..."

They're desperate, this is the first time Tsurumaru ever seen his master being so desperate like this. Just today such big surprises thrown right at him; Onimaru's arrival along with his change of behaviour with the wakizashi and saniwa's question with their request. How nostalgic that feels like... "I will do my best then, master..."

... Yes, he remembered one thing as well

Onimaru is a liar... yet so is he.

* * *

 **[** _Well, it's been a long time since I wrote anything angsty so this is sort of not alright for me_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _Well, heads up for the next story for it is titled, ' **Nightmares** ' since I realized I only used one word as the story's theme and get you guys to figured out what the next story be like... to be quite honest, I think this just turned into a story instead of collection of shorts lol_ **]**


	4. Nightmares

**[** _Reply to Kuroka : Well, I've been trying to research about the end of the Hojo clan but it mostly said how Hojo Takatoki commited suicide using Onimaru as the whole clan went down with him and the other said how Onimaru fell into Nitta Yoshisada as he killed off the members of the Hojo clan but then most of it tied to how Onimaru was used to kill his beloved clan. And well, I wouldn't say this chapter will be about action because that's the next chapter lol and yeah, I would write about Awatguchi family interaction since I still have freedom before my school results will be revealed orz'''_ **]**

* * *

Tsurumaru woke up abruptly, panting and coughing that ceased after lasting for only a few second. A nightmare? He haven't had those for a long time, they started when he was first forged. That lasted almost a week and suddenly it's back now, after a few months later, "Give me a break... I don't need something like this to worsen my thoughts now!"

He sighed as he fell back onto his pillow, he glad that he has a room all to himself due to... some 'reasons' that saniwa doesn't want him to be in the same room with others. It's peaceful... but lonely at the same time... and also boring as hell. "What did that old man said? A midnight stroll to clear your mind for once?" Tsurumaru recalled back when he's still struggling getting used to his new form and Mikazuki gave him that advice of his to calm him down, "... It works before... wouldn't see why it won't now..."

Tsurumaru gets up and slowly walks towards the door, sliding it open slowly and quietly then slides it back, closed. The corridor to the outside where the pond is away the nicest view at night, so it came to no surprise if Tsurumaru ever encounter any of the older swords, stargazing still... though he wish it was someone else...

Onimaru was awake... no exception that he find the concept of sleeping a bit strange to him and unable to do so. Out on the veranda and gazed into the night, at least this time he looks peaceful rather than that expression from earlier evening. 'Maybe... he's alright now...' Tsurumaru thought, "Can't sleep?"

That successful capture the other's attention, Tsurumaru noticed that he also has his oni mask in his hands, "Ah, Tsurumaru... I would like to say that to you as well..."

"I'm more interested into knowing your reason first..." Tsurumaru said as he sat right next to him. "So, what's wrong? Felt weird when sleeping now that you're like this?"

Onimaru nodded, "Even sleeping for what felt like a hundred of years... to actually felt 'restless' is really bothersome to ignore now..."

"So... you really can't, huh?"

"I tried... merely closing my eyes doesn't help much..." said Onimaru. "Other than that, one of Ichigo's brothers had a nightmare just now... I think it was Gokotai, the tantou with the tigers?"

Onimaru slowly tries to remember the current Awataguchi swords currently residing the citadel, except for Honebami, for the sake of his master wanting everyone to get along. Tsurumaru nodded at his statement, "Yes, he's the one. Were they alright with you?"

"They're almost similar to Kunitoki..." Onimaru smiled at the memory, a vague image of the youngest child of the Hojo clan. "... I have no problem in dealing with them..."

"O-Oh..." Tsurumaru indeed remembered that child, who have died so young from what he was told a long time ago. "So, how's Gokotai now?"

"Oh, he's sleeping peacefully now..." Onimaru pointed behind them, the tantous huddling together asleep (and snoring) with the wakizashi brothers and Ichigo. "It's been a long time since I've last rid of a demon plaguing someone's dream..."

"Wait... you can still do that?" Tsurumaru curiously asked.

"...Yes? I still can? That's what I'm actually been known for, I thought you knew that?"

"Well, I had a nightmare just now... really vague what is it about but I would like to see how you do it!" Tsurumaru said excitingly.

"You? A nightmare?"

"Yes, I had a nightmare..." said Tsurumaru.

...

...

"Pfft..."

"Don't laugh or else I will throw you into the nearby pond..."

"Sorry, sorry, just wait in your room for now. I will return with my sword so that we could do it, okay?" Onimaru held back his laughter. Don't know why he find that amusing but somehow it is to him...

* * *

"You really stick true to your nature huh, Onimaru?"

Tsurumaru watched as the other tachi takes his time to clean his blade and watched carefully how it gleams when the moonlight reflect on its surface. "If I'm not too careful into maintaining myself, this ritual wouldn't work otherwise and it would be difficult to remove it from my own scabbard..."

When Onimaru is finally satisfied by the way his blade looks, he instructs Tsurumaru to hold onto his oni mask in which the other obeys. His mask is really similar to Doudanuki's helmet, red and eyeless sockets that you could see through, except this one has horns, one on each side. He was then asked to wear is and he followed along, it somehow didn't bother him earlier when he it in his hand and so he asked, "What's the use of wearing this?"

"I'm going to say a chant..." Onimaru simply answered.

"...Then?" Couldn't possibly only that right?

"And then I'm going to cut the mask into half with my blade..." What-

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tsurumaru halted the other who was already in stance. "If you're going to cut the mask, doesn't that mean cutting my face as well!?"

"I'm not going to cut you 'accidentally', that mask will trapped the demon inside that plagues your dream after I say the prayer..." stated Onimaru. "The only thing my blade will cut after will be the mask so don't worry..."

"No, I have many reasons to worry about this! How could you be so sure that you wouldn't hurt me in the process!? Why would you even add in 'accidentally' into your own words..."

"Tsurumaru, at this point I'm _**CONSIDERING**_ to cut your face along with it..." Onimaru gritted his teeth in annoyance, "If a tantou is brave enough to do this, then there are no reasons that you should not!"

He made him angry, the one thing that Tsurumaru is best at, making other people angry. Since this is Onimaru he's currently facing with and the only one with the blade, "Whatever, just get on with it!"

He can hear Onimaru sighed and felt something slide across the floor, a chant echoes in the room,

"We are the servants of Gods, the creator of our world.

We will dispel any darkness that caged our world.

Through steel and blessings, this is what we're forged of,

Begone, foul beast, for your time is nigh!"

Tsurumaru just felt a strong wind across his face briefly that made him shut his eyes tight. A sound of blade sheathe was heard and to his surprise, the mask fell off his face and landed by his side, was cut vertically. His jaw dropped in awe as he quickly look over to the other, only to see the tachi pouting, "I told you I'm not going to cut your face..."

"But... this... that's how you dispel Gokotai's nightmare...?"

"Close, Gokotai's wasn't something serious so when I did it, only the horns was cut. But yours is entirely... that must be a really bad dream you had..." commented Onimaru as he picked up the mask.

"Yeah... it was..." Tsurumaru sighed, in exhaustion somehow. "But that ritual was entirely terrifying that really made me forget all about that dream..."

Onimaru just smiled softly while he was about head back to the Awataguchi room when Tsurumaru called out to him, "Hey! Why not stay here for tonight only?"

"...What?"

"It's been a long time since we've been in the same room for a long time, right?" Tsurumaru grins. "So, why not stay for the night just once?"

The tachi was taken back by the request, true, it has been a rather very long time and he certainly doesn't mind entirely... plus going back to the room, he might accidentally wake them up so... "Alright, just tonight..."

Tsurumaru immediately gets up to get a futon for the other tachi and an extra pillow, about to set it down when he saw Onimaru setting his mask down, the front facing the wall now, "... Why are you doing that?"

"You wouldn't want it to escape now, would you?" Onimaru snickers.

The crane then threw the pillow at the other's face in anger...

* * *

"Ah... I felt something lurking in the citadel..."

"Nikkari, shut up..."

The green-haired man chuckles at his master's current situation, papers piling up and some scattered among the desk, his master brought their paperwork from their timeline to here to finish it all in one night, clearly they love overworking themselves to death.

"... Oh, seems like it's gone now..."

"Nikkari, please just don't..."

* * *

 **[** _The chant is completely made up and the inspiration for it was the healing chant by the Shinto priests, 'The 47 words of Gods'._ _And when I type that Hojo Kunitoki, the youngest member of the Hojo clan, died young... most specifically at the age of 9... Yes, my heart broke when I was doing my research... well, then next chapter is about the front lines' and titled ' **Red** '... I will find a perfect chapter pacing for the family theme lol..._ **]**


	5. Red

**[** _Guess who neglected this work by training their tachi brothers to special rarity?... I'm sorry orz''' This is going to be a bit sloppy since I was in a rush on doing other things as well, so sorry about that haha_ **]**

* * *

Almost half of the citadel woke up to a certain crane screaming and followed by shouting from his room that prevent anyone from entering, leaving to think that someone else is scolding him instead. The saniwa was the last one to wake up and to be greeted by their swords, everyone noted the dark circles that became visible under the saniwa's eyes.

"Who..." the saniwa yawned, rubbing their eyes to get rid of the irritating itch, "...Whose scream was that?... Sounds like Tsurumaru..."

"It is him, master..." Ichigo replied, "... Maybe he planned something surprising but it backfired?"

"If that's the case..." the saniwa laid their head on the table, "... then I'm glad. I don't want to deal with Tsurumaru's pranks right now, I'm really tired of yesterday's work..."

Ichigo just chuckled at their current state before proceeding to finish his tea, he heard heavy footsteps approaching the room. The door slide wide open to reveal a grumpy-looking Onimaru, "Onimaru Kunitsuna, reporting for duty..."

"Good morning, Onimaru-dono..." Ichigo greeted him first before the saniwa just rose their head a little before laying back down, "May I ask where were you last night? This morning, my brothers were surprised that you weren't in our room..."

"Tsurumaru invited me to sleep in his room after getting rid of his nightmare..." Onimaru replied, "... And I apologized on his behalf for the interruption earlier..."

"...? That was on you as well, Kunitsuna...?" The saniwa asked.

"Yes... I woke up to him screaming when he found my mask in one piece..." Onimaru showed his mask, not split in half as if it wasn't cut before. "And because of that, I started the commotion. I'm really sorry for that, master..."

"I see... to think that you were involved as well, Onimaru-dono..." Ichigo pondered. "But, it's amazing you still have your ability to cut down those things..."

"Yeah, even I'm surprised back then..." the saniwa chuckles. "Ah. Onimaru, don't forget that today you're on the frontlines with Mikazuki and Higekiri, they might waiting for you at the horse stable..."

"In that case..." Onimaru bowed before standing up, "I will be taking my leave then. I will do my best, master..."

"Take care..." the saniwa said as Onimaru left the room and Ichigo waved goodbye in reply. As soon the other tachi left the room, "You're wondering why I choose those two to go with him, right Ichigo?"

"-! Master, how do you-"

"Our minds are connected, as a sage and a Tsukumogami. It's like we've given a piece of ourselves to bring you all to your current human form..." the saniwa frowned, "... It's a risky job we're given, but then again, whatever..."

Ichigo has heard of this from Kashuu, his master's first sword. When he was severely damaged during his master's first practice with Konnosuke, their master became weak enough to not move from their place.

"And to answer you worries, I wanted him to get along again with his old comrades. I know I usually sent out Tonbokiri or Doudanuki, but this will be a special case for once..." said the saniwa. "... and I think those two demon swords need to bond more..."

* * *

"Here...?"

"This is Utsunomiya, seems like our master wants us to be safe after all..." Mikazuki chuckles, "Such a worrisome person..."

"How did we...? Weren't we-""

"Our master's place is from a different era. If we passed by the red gate right in front of their place, we will end up in other eras instead. 'Let's just think of the gate as our teleportation device', is what master said before..." chuckles Higekiri.

Onimaru is still vague about the concept but raise no question about later on. Immediately, he senses something nearby, "That..."

"Ah, it's an ambush... don't worry too much..." smiled Mikazuki, "If without formation, you will end up doing fine..." He looked on into the distance, "Let's do this..."

* * *

"Tsu-ru-ma-ru..." the saniwa called out the crane that tried to sneaked past behind them, "Don't go anywhere, come in first..."

"No escape, huh..." Tsurumaru laughed. He walked into the main room that the saniwa and Ichigo still residing in, sitting right next to Ichigo. "What's wrong, master?"

"You screaming this morning..." the saniwa stated, "Even if it wasn't intentional or not, don't cause such ruckus early in the morning or else you will disturb others. And don't drag Onimaru into your pranks as well, I wouldn't want him to take the blame as well.."

"If that happened, then the citadel will become a dull place. Without surprises, everyone is going to die of boredom..." Tsurumaru pouted, "Speaking of Onimaru, where is he? I need to apologize to him about earlier..."

"Front lines..." Ichigo answered. "He went off earlier with Mikazuki-dono and Higekiri-dono..."

"I see..." Tsurumaru hummed. "I really wish master would have picked me though, with Higekiri, we can make the atmosphere with Onimaru more enlightening!"

"You're the last person of the citadel I would even ask to accompany others..." sighed the saniwa. "But... I wonder, Tsurumaru..."

"?"

"You said that you look like a crane whenever your clothes are dyed red... if Kunitsuna is associated with that colour... what would you described him as?"

Tsurumaru just stared at his master, he really hates this, whenever master tries to riled him up with questions, he has to be honest with his answers. Or else his master will se through his lies. "W-Well... him with red, huh? I... don't really know but... what about you, master? What would you described him with that as?"

"Eh?" the saniwa looked surprised, his distraction works. "For me..." they thought deeply for a moment before answering, "... I guess all I can think of is a scarred warrior..."

"That's oddly specific, master..." Ichigo remarked.

"Can't help it but thinking how rather... depressing actually to match him with that..." their master gazed outside the citadel, "But that's just me, what would you two think of that?"

"...To be quite honest..." Tsurumaru smiled, "I think red would look really terrible on him..."

"Tsurumaru-dono?" "Why is that, Tsurumaru?"

"Well, how can I say this?" Tsurumaru went on with his words, "I always thought of him similarly to Ichigo's brothers. Even through many hardships, they still keep on smiling and laughing, like they still have the tiny bit of innocence left in them... It's like when master tried to console Sayo's need for revenge... you just want him to be happy.."

"That's right..." saniwa smiled fondly at that sentence. "Ah, I guess your answer is that you as well wish for your old friend's happiness, even though with everything he had to endure by being with you. You don't want him to suffer any longer..."

"That sounds really embarassing now that you've said it..." Tsurumaru chuckles. "Well, if that's what master sees it then I don't mind..."

"That's really nice of you to think of Onimaru-dono like that, Tsurumaru-dono..." Ichigo nodded. "As well as my brothers too... If you don't mind me asking master, why do you bring up that question suddenly?"

"Well..." the saniwa was about to answer when suddenly they started to heave and hands started to clung onto their chest in agony. Ichigo and Tsurumaru immediately took action and went by their side, "Master!"

"...They-!" the pupil in their eyes contract, the tachis can see the fear in them, "Tsurumaru... the team! They might have encountered 'them'-!"

"Them?" he didn't waste a few good seconds to realized what 'they' meant, "Kebiishi..."

"Go..." the saniwa gasped. "Go! Find them now! At Utsunomiya!"

"But master you-"

"Forget about me and find them now!" the saniwa shouted at them.

Tsurumaru looked at Ichigo who's reluctant to leave their master alone, he decided to go on without him. He went to his room to get his sword and dash through the corridor and avoid bumping into others along the way. He went to the horse stable to get his horse, Shiroge, saddled up and gets on it, galloping right through the red gate. He gritted his teeth once that colour is in his sight...

 _'Red... not matter what... I hate seeing that on him...'_

* * *

 **[** _Haha a bit short for the theme... next theme story, **Recovery**..._ **]**


End file.
